<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar, Sugar by suzieqsez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607700">Sugar, Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzieqsez/pseuds/suzieqsez'>suzieqsez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Magic Fingers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, What Was I Thinking?, What am I really supposed to put here?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzieqsez/pseuds/suzieqsez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise delivery is the cherry on top of Steve’s chill birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweet Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm finally moving my fics from Tumblr to over here. I'm still getting the hang of this formatting. This was the first fic I ever wrote a few months ago. It was my first attempt at fanfic since like 2012. I've always been a reader and I work in media for a living so I figured it was time to try my hand at writing again. It was fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If turning 102 years old meant low-key get-togethers with beers, laughs and his friends -sans apocalypse-, then Steve thought he could get used to this centenarian life.</p>
<p>Sam’s BBQ ribs and potato salad really hit the spot on the warm summer afternoon in his Brooklyn apartment. Sleeves of his denim shirt rolled up to his elbows, Steve relaxed on the couch with his ice-cold beer, enjoying the soft jazz playing in the background. Sam and Bucky bickered as they loaded the dishwasher, while Natasha cleared the table.</p>
<p>Ding dong!</p>
<p>“Hey Stevie, could you get that?” Bucky asked, gesturing to the door with a plate he was about to rinse. He exchanged a suspicious glance with Sam, who snickered. “Should be the uh, sweet treat we ordered.”</p>
<p>Steve raised an eyebrow at his best buds as he set the bottle down and crossed to the door in quick strides. His stomach flipped as he looked through the peephole and opened the door. He knew this was the work of his meddling friends.</p>
<p>“Darcy.”</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, Steve!” Darcy’s infectious gap-tooth smile made his insides tinge. She was definitely dressed for the holiday in a white tee with little navy sequinned stars, red lipstick popping against her fair skin. She gestured dramatically to the cake box she was holding, wrapped in red baker’s twine.</p>
<p>Through the cellophane window, he could see the pull-apart cake made to look like a tsum tsum of his costumed persona. (He only knew what they were because Peter and Shuri kept sending him jifs - or was it gifs? - of them.)</p>
<p>“Thanks, Darcy. I appreciate it,” Steve replied as he took the box, matching her grin with a shy one of his own. He peered at her through his thick lashes, his warm blue eyes never leaving her mischievous turquoise ones.</p>
<p>He’d been sweet on Dr Foster’s former assistant since the duo moved into the Tower a year ago. Darcy was gorgeous, smart, funny and ballsy, with a sassy mouth that got her in and out of trouble. And she made the most scrumptious things. Super-powered fights may or may not have broken out in the common area kitchen over her brown butter snickerdoodles.</p>
<p>A cough from the peanut gallery at the other end of the room broke the flirty moment.</p>
<p>Cheeks flushed, Steve cleared his throat and stepped aside, setting the box on the coffee table. “Come in. Please. I haven’t seen you in a while.”</p>
<p>Darcy waved to the trio in the kitchen as she came through the doorway. “I know right!” She gushed, perching on the arm of the beige sofa. “Finished my degree a few months ago while you guys were on a long mission. My heart was never in political science so I wanted to figure out what was. So I decided to move out and try striking out on my own. Life without Science! and aliens hasn’t been super exciting but I’m getting by. Took a leap of faith and finally started my dessert business: Darcy’s Delights.”</p>
<p>In her typical animated fashion, she talked about the shared kitchen space she rented in SoHo with other foodie start-ups, Steve hanging on to her every word, much to the amusement of his friends. The stories were replete with crazy customer encounters and baking mishaps a la Darcy. Summer was peak season for small patissiers like hers so she didn’t mind working on holidays, especially if it meant extra cash to fund her own space.</p>
<p>“That’s great, Darce, really.” Steve grinned proudly from his seat next to her. She’d come so far. He remembered the nights she ‘strong-armed’ him into manually mixing her frosting with only a sad pout of those cherry-red lips. ‘Supersoldier biceps over stand mixers’ she’d say. He also liked that she pretended not to notice when he snuck a taste or three.</p>
<p>Smiling to herself, Darcy absently mused her dark curls, Steve’s gaze glued to every movement. “It’s been busy and a struggle but it’s so rewarding. Speaking of which, I have to run. Sorry.” She stood slowly. “More Fourth of July orders to drop off before the fireworks start.”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Steve pleaded. He went for his jacket hanging in the hallway closet to the right of the living room. “At least let me pay you,” he called back.</p>
<p>“It’s your birthday, Steve. It’s on me.” Darcy reassured him.</p>
<p>He came down the hallway, thumbing through his wallet for cash. “You drove all the way out here, Darce. At least let me give you a tip.”</p>
<p>“I wish you would give me the whole thing,” Darcy mumbled under her breath, forgetting she was in the presence of supersoldiers and spies with enhanced hearing. And Sam.</p>
<p>Steve froze in his tracks, his face a bright tomato. He swallowed the strangled noise in his throat and tried to keep his voice low and even as he returned to the living room.</p>
<p>“H- how about um, after dinner this uh, Friday at 7?”</p>
<p>Simultaneous snorts from Sam and Bucky and the corresponding slaps from Natasha were enough to let Darcy know that no one missed her comment.</p>
<p>Fanning her flaming face and determined to ignore the sparks of excitement in her lady bits, she cleared her throat. “I actually have a dinner party to cater for that night…”</p>
<p>Steve tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. “Oh… Okay.”</p>
<p>“But…” Darcy crossed the space to him, handing over her business card with her phone number on the back, “If you come over at 6 to help me mix the frosting, we can have our… dinner after that at 8.”</p>
<p>The earlier embarrassment was worth the sunny smile Steve gave her. “Friday at 6 it is.”</p>
<p>Darcy turned on the heel of her boots and was halfway through the door before she paused to wink at him over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“If you do a really good job, soldier, I might even let you lick the bowl this time.”</p>
<p>Steve choked on a nervous laugh as the door slammed closed.</p>
<p>“Hot damn.” “Nice.” Sam and Bucky interjected at the same time, only for the sound of twin slaps to echo a moment later.</p>
<p>Natasha walked over to where Steve was still staring dreamily at the closed front door. She quirked her perfectly-plucked eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“You know she’s gonna eat you alive, right?”</p>
<p>“I know.” Steve sighed happily. “I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strawberries & Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Darcy’s date doesn’t entirely go as planned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the follow up to my first fic. I had such wholesome hopes for this but I seemed to have unintentionally taken a sharp turn into Smutville. Kudos to anyone who writes this on a regular because the whole process was like pulling teeth. Hope you enjoy and feedback is welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve should have known that things were going a little too well.</p><p>He arrived at Darcy’s SoHo kitchen promptly at 6 pm and was immediately put to work on the frostings for the blueberry-lemonade and blood orange cupcakes. He was the perfect gentleman while they worked, only flexing his biceps when he caught her staring. Needless to say, he had no problem how frequently that happened.</p><p>With the SUV Steve borrowed from Tony’s collection at the Tower, they dropped off the cupcakes a few blocks away and headed back to Brooklyn for dinner. Cheeseburgers and strawberry milkshakes with knees brushing under the table at the diner near the docks, turned into strolling on the pier holding hands and heated kisses at the lookout over the water. Until Darcy announced with a naughty glint in her eye that she was ready for dessert.</p><p>She sighed happily as she smoothed her hands over his sculpted chest. She pinched one of his pink nipples and he jumped. “God bless America. I’ve been thinking about motorboating these all day.”</p><p>Steve promptly choked. He couldn’t have heard her right. “D-Darcy, I-”</p><p>“No need to get your super-soldier briefs in a bunch,” she assured Steve huskily. He was left spluttering as her fingers followed the happy trail of dark blonde hair down his rock hard abs. She got up to take off her charcoal cardigan and burgundy cami and wriggled out of her black leggings. “You’ll get a turn too.”</p><p>At the sight of Darcy in a skimpy thong and just short of spilling out of a sexy lace bra, Steve’s brain short-circuited. Darcy knew the black number with appliqué details did nothing to support her fantastic tits and she was a little conscious of her soft tummy. But the hungry look in Steve’s eyes did everything for her ego.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he whispered as he pulled her back to him.</p><p>She straddled his thighs and rolled her hips against his. Her grin widened at the feel of his covered length pressed incessantly under her bare cheek. “Is that a spatula in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”</p><p>Steve stifled a chuckle as he silenced her with a kiss. He was starting to think she was trying to kill him. If he had the heart of a regular centenarian, his pacemaker would be on the fritz. But what a way to go!</p><p>The sudden upbeat ringing of Steve’s cellphone echoed through the apartment, over their panting and kissing. Steve fastidiously ignored it in favour of sucking on the soft spot behind Darcy’s right ear, which left her mewling. It was quickly becoming his new favourite sound.</p><p>Neither of them paid any mind to the ringing of Darcy’s phone a few seconds after his stopped. The screaming roar of Black Sabbath seemed a distant hum as Steve ground his crotch against the rapidly dampening spot on Darcy’s panties, much to her delight.</p><p>But at the unmistakable tone of his communicator vibrating off the table, Steve groaned, burying his face in Darcy’s neck. “Fuck.”</p><p>“We’re getting there, soldier.” She quipped, giggling when he retaliated with a nibble on her ear lobe. He sighed as the beeping stopped but he knew it wouldn’t be the end of it.</p><p>“Steve?” Darcy pulled back to catch her breath and get a better look at his face in the little moonlight illuminating the dark apartment. She took no small amount of pride in how botched he looked. She could barely see the ocean-blue ring around his dilated pupils. The rosy flush from his cheeks extended to his muscled chest.</p><p>She ran her fingers through his dishevelled dark blonde hair, fingernails scratching his scalp in an attempt to soothe the tension coursing through his body. “It’s a mission, isn’t it?”</p><p>Steve closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry, Darce.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Really!” She added when he shot her a disbelieving look. Still stroking his hair, Darcy gave him a sad smile.</p><p>“It was going to happen eventually, Steve,” she admitted. “Look, I may not be involved right now but I’m not a regular civilian. I know what reality is like for you and I can accept it.” She kissed him chastely. “Now, the sooner you go out there and be Captain America, the sooner you can come back here and be Steve Rogers with me.”</p><p>His heart squeezed at her words. He pulled her close to him again and kissed her forehead. “Thank you, doll.”</p><p>They traded a few more kisses before his cellphone started up again. This time he answered on the first ring. “Rogers.”</p><p>“Sorry to ruin your date night, old man,” Tony began, “but we have a situation. Your balls will have to stay blue a little longer-“</p><p>“Tony,” Steve warned as Darcy snorted.</p><p>“-Or you could make it a quickie.” Tony ploughed on, Sam and Bucky cackling in the background. “Either way, we’re coming to get you. ETA 15 minutes.”</p><p>Steve let his head drop against Darcy’s collarbone in defeat as he hung up the phone. He really needed new friends.</p><p>“Rain check?” Darcy suggested. The undertones of disappointment in her voice strengthened Steve’s resolve to make it up to her. Captain America- and more importantly Steve- did not break his promises.</p><p>In an effortless show of strength, he manhandled her to lie horizontally across his lap. Her squeal at the sudden movement turned into a moan, as he parted her legs and rubbed her nub through the damp thong.</p><p>“Steve!” Darcy gasped, eyes flickering between his and watching his fingers work as she clung to him. “We don’t have the time! They’ll be here in 15!”</p><p>”I’ve always got a plan, Darce,” he assured. “This is Plan B. And I’ll only need 10.”</p><p>Steve groaned as he peeled off her panties to find her dripping. He ran his fingers from the neatly trimmed triangle of hair above her pussy to her glistening lips. “Sweetheart. You’re soaked.”</p><p>Blushing, Darcy bit her lip. “I’m a gusher.”</p><p>“A wha…?”</p><p>Steve blamed it on the lack of blood flow to his brain but it took him a few moments to understand exactly what she meant. His eyes darkened and she shivered. “Oh.”</p><p>With his right hand, he gently rubbed wide circles around her little pearl, spreading the moisture. Darcy writhed with pleasure as she held her knees apart to give him better access. Both moaned when he sunk two fingers into her tight, hot hole, sliding in easily up to his knuckles. She jolted as he pinched her nipple with his other hand.</p><p>“So sensitive, Darce,” He whispered against her temple as he began thrusting his fingers in earnest. “Let me hear you.”</p><p>Darcy can’t help but chuckle in disbelief. He was so smooth with his filthy mouth. Steve may have seemed like a sweet innocent lamb on the outside but here in the dark, he was definitely a wolf ready to devour her.</p><p>In no time at all, she was trembling on his fingers with a gasp, arousal spilling down her creamy thighs and onto his jeans. Feeling the build-up of pressure as she squeezed him, he pulled out his fingers and was rewarded with a powerful gush.</p><p>“That’s it,” he praised. He returned to steadily rubbing her clit even as she tried to squirm away from his touch. The friction of her ass wriggling against his cock was delicious but he needed to focus on her for a little while longer. He sucked a mark on the side of her neck, toying with her nipple again. “Give me one more, sweetheart. One more. Cum for me.”</p><p>This time Darcy screamed as the orgasm ripped through her, squirting onto the couch below them. Her wails had him cumming with a grunt in his jeans not too long after. He kissed her deeply, holding her close.</p><p>Reduced to a boneless puddle of pleasure, Darcy purred contentedly as Steve scooped her up and took her to his bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. With a warm washcloth, he cleaned her up before jumping into the shower to quickly rinse himself. He was suited up, cowl in hand, with a minute and a half to spare.</p><p>He knelt down to brush the curls away from her face. “I want nothing more than to climb in and cuddle with you, Darce but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p><p>She yawned when he kissed her forehead, halfway to dreamland and melting into his sheets. “We’re gonna have to work on Plan A when you get back,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Yes ma'am,” Steve hummed in agreement. She was definitely going to kill him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'm still working on the last chapter so it may be a while. Following me on Tumblr for more content: @suzieqsez :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr for more content! @suzieqsez :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>